narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Shingetsu: Hospital Blues
It was by all extent, a normal day in Konoha, sun shining, blue skies, people milling about, minding their business. And then there was Shina, a medical ninja pulling long hours at the Konohagkure hospital, sitting in her office which doubled as her lab for the time being. Frowning while she gazed into a microscope, she sighed, pulling her purple eyes off and burying her head in her hands. "None of this makes any sense." She said. Her door flung open, the sudden noise caused the kunoichi to spring to her feet, kunai in hand to face what she assumed was a potential threat. In reality, it was one of her nurses, Umi with a strained look on her face. "Shina-san, we have another one." She said. Shina's eyes went wide, tossing her weapon back on her desk and nodding, quickly putting on a pair of gloves and her mask, decked out in green scrubs. She heard the screaming before she saw the victim, a group of nurses pushing a man on a stretcher cart down the hall. Shina linked up with them, looking over the poor man who found himself in the room today. "Someone talk to me." Shina said, her voice calm and commanding. "He said he was attacked in the forest, came running back as soon as he could. The wound is already infected." A nurse said. Shina bit her lip under her mask, turning the man onto his side to assess the damage done. The man had a wicked slash from one side of his back to the other, the wound festering and pulsing with a rapid rate of infection. He was screaming in pain, everything was hurting, everything was burning. One of her nurses went to reach for her morphine shot, but Shina sighed, her hand coming out to stop the girl. "Stop...we're too late." She said. Putting the man back on his back, he was frozen, no longer breathing, his face contorted in pain and agony in his dying breath. The group stopped, Shina sighing and pulling off her mask. "He's gone ladies..." She said. It was as if the hope had been drained out of the room, Shina and her team of nurses just staring at the damage done. The man's arm had nearly turned completely black, his veins having turned a dark red color as whatever this toxin was pumped right into his heart from the entry wound. "Take him to the morgue, and get me some blood work...maybe this time I'll have something for the next one." She declared. The girls nodded, wheeling the cart back down the hall, Shina sliding down to the floor with her back to the wall, head in her hands. That's the tenth Yokai victim this month.. Kumoi sighed as he stumbled in the hospital, tossing out his cigarette as he did. He walked up to the front desk, and looked at the receptionist for a while before beginning to speak. "Hey, is Shina here?" he asked, brushing his hand through his hair. The receptionist stared longingly for a while before responding. "O-of course she is. She should be in her office, Lieutenant Kumoi." she stammered. Kumoi nodded. "Thanks...Kiyo." he responded, knowing her name by looking at her nametag. As Kumoi began to make his way to Shina's office, he pulled out the small creature from his bag. It was a rabbit, which had been bitten by a Yōkai. Kumoi had luckily been there to save the small creatures life, and halted all chakra flow within it to stop the Yōkai's effect to take its hold. He knocked on Shina's office, before rushing in. "Hey, Shina. You mind helping me out with this rabbit?" Shina had found her way back to her office, sighing as she heard the knock on the door, turning around slowly. "Come on in." She said, going slightly wide eyed as Kumoi stepped in, the stressed look on her face melting away a little. "Hey Kumoi-kun, good to see you." She said, blinking at the little rabbit that was held in his hands. Clearing off a spot on her desk so he could lay the small creature down, she nodded and sighed, her hands flaring to life with the soft green glow of medical chakra, putting it over the rabbit's bite, healing it slowly but surely. "I don't suppose you heard about what happened this morning did you? These Yokai attacks are getting more frequent." The Hyūga said. Sighing slightly and pulling her hands off the rabbit, the wound was all healed up now, didn't even look like he had been bitten. "Its getting really worrying honestly..." She said. Kumoi grimaced as Shina began to speak. "Actually, yeah, I've heard of the Yōkai attacks," Kumoi began, giving the now-healed rabbit a carrot. "We lost one of our officers to one of those fuckers. Good one she, was. Kōkō had a family and everything..." he finished, gulping at the memory. "Speaking of which, you make any progress on your research, Shina?" Kumoi asked, handing another carrot to the rabbit. Shina sighed again and leaned back in her chair, her hand idly petting the rabbit as it munched on the carrot. "I think I know who your talking about." She said quietly. "They...they all die the same, the wound infects and festers at a rapid pace, and pumps whatever this chakra slash toxin through the body and towards the heart, it makes me think we are dealing with a single demon. But it could just be a species that happens to live in the forest." She said, turning back to her lab desk, frowning over the notes she had gathered over the past five months. "Honestly...nowhere fast. It just...doesn't make any sense. It exists as chakra and a liquid at the same time, but not in a way something like a Water Release technique does. I've tried every antibody I can think of, introducing cocktails, and nothing. It fights back, destroys whatever is introduced, its like the ultimate bacteria." She said sadly. "I...I don't know if there IS a cure for this Kumoi...and it makes me extremely worried." Kumoi placed his hand on Shina's shoulder. "It'll be alright, Shina. You're a genius. You'll find something out." he said, sitting down beside her, one hand playing with her hair. "You know what? Let's not get all depressed. How about I take you to the bar? My treat. And I promise I won't get drunk this time around." Shina had put her head in her hands, fingers gripping at her hair as she explained her plight. "Kami I hope so." She said, sighing and pulling her head out of her hands. It was no secret that Shina even on the best of her days was very stressed out due to her job, trying to be a ninja and now with this new Yokai threat...her world felt like it was slowly crumbling from under her feet. Looking up, she nodded, standing and grabbing her bag. "Yeah...lets go." She said. "And we both know that's a lie." Kumoi rolled his eyes. "At least let me try to make the promise, Shina." he retorted, taking the bunny with him, leading the trio outside the hospital. He let the rabbit onto the ground, and it hopped away. Kumoi smiled and turned towards Shina. "Shall we?" Shina giggled and went arm in arm with Kumoi, walking out the hospital with him, smiling as the bunny hopped free, walking into the wild once more. "Let's hope we don't see a return visit on that patient." She said. About a minute after they left, a rumbling sound could be heard, Shina sighed and hid her face in Kumoi's chest. "Oh no..." And then on cue, a large group of males, along with some females, all with hearts in their eyes came charging towards the two of them. "SHINA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! WE LOVE YOU!" It was them alright, The Shina Fan club had come in at full storm tonight, complete with cameras and yelling requests for marriage. As the fan club charged at the duo, and Kumoi rolled his eyes. He quickly lifted Shina, bride style, and as the Shina Fan Club was only inches away, Kumoi winked, and using his immense speed and power, he launched himself into the air, and once mid-air, used his Kuroten x2 to quickly flicker themselves to the bar. Once they arrived, Kumoi let his aura leave him, and looked down at Shina, in his arms. "You've been saved, m'lady." Kumoi said, mocking the tone of a knight. Shina squeaked as she was suddenly lifted into Kumoi's arms, going wide eyed as the two of them took the sky, the woman's grip getting tight as they sailed through the sky above Konoha, her eyes going wide as she made the mistake of looking down. You think she would be used to it, but it still made her head spin every time she got excessively high in the sky. And then they flickered, Shina blinked and realized she was suddenly on the ground. She rolled her eyes and hopped out of Kumoi's grip. "Well thank you my most noble of knights." She said, patting his head like a dog. "C'mon, lets go get a drink, Kami knows I need it." She said, stepping into the bar swiftly. Kumoi chuckled at Shina barely managed to pat his head. "Funny," he began, following her into the bar, taking his seat next to her. "The usual, please." The bartender nodded, passing Kumoi his usual, eight jugs of the strongest alcohol that the bar was legally able to give. Kumoi quickly downed one, and turned to Shina. "What drink do you want?" Shina took her seat next to Kumoi, watching as the bartender came in with the eight jugs of kami knows what alcohol. "Hey, remember what you said about not getting drunk? I refuse to pull any more junk out of your lower and upper intestine." She said, smirking at the man, thinking idly for a moment. "Get me a cherry sake please." She said, the bartender chuckling. "Y'know Shina, you're the only one in the village who can stomach that stuff." He said, walking towards the back, giving Shina and Kumoi a moment alone. "So Kumoi...how have you been? You and Yoru still bitter rivals?" She asked jokingly. Kumoi rolled his eyes. "This isn't getting drunk Shina. This is my afternoon drink." he responded, chuckling at Shina's remark. "Yoru and I are still rivals I guess. He got the promotion though...but I'm gonna still kick his sorry ass." he rambled on, downing another jug. "Ya know...hanging out like this brings back some old memories..." Kumoi began, looking into the distance. "I remember back then, I kinda had a thing for you." he finished chuckling as he chugged down yet another jug. She laughed as the bartender came back with a fine bottle of cherry sake, Shina wasting no time and popping the cap off and taking a long drag. "Ahh...that's the stuff." She said, placing the bottle down and turning her head to Kumoi, watching him pound away at these jugs. "Oh you boys, friends and rivals to the bitter end, reminds me a lot of the stories about Lord Seventh and Sasuke Uchiha." She said. Then, she stared out into the distance with him, sharing his thought as he took a trip down memory lane. She took another drink, lifting a brow as Kumoi stated he may have had a crush on the doctor. "Oh trust me, I know." She stated matter of fact. Kumoi raised a brow. "Really?" he asked genuinely confused. "I remember Yoru teasing me about it constantly..." he reminisced, chuckling. "But hey, wasn't ashamed of it." he finished, downing another jug, turning towards Shina. She nodded, taking another sip of her sake and laughing a bit. "Oh yeah, trust me, all the other girls made sure I knew. They teased me about it to, but I was waay to busy with trying to be a ninja for that kind of thing. Little girls and boys love to tease each other about love, every girl and boy believes in cooties after all." She stated with a half hearted chuckle. "I may have had a small crush on you to, I thought it was amazing how someone who the teachers told us had no talent was still able to keep up with someone like Yoru. You are an impressive man, Kumoi." She said. Kumoi blushed. "Hah. Thanks." he responded, downing another jug. "I was nothing. You were amazing. You were years ahead of others intelligence-wise. I've always envied you about that." Shina laughed and rolled her eyes. "Your joking right? Soukyū Is way above me in that department. I think he's read every book in Konoha's library...twice." She said, taking another sip of her drink. "I'm just a medical ninja with a Byakugan." She stated simply, sounding a little sad about the whole ordeal. "Yoru has the technique of the Forth Hokage, you have your Kuroten which turns you into some kind of hero from a manga, Sonkyu is a master of the art based ninjutsu, Shinto's bugs are...well some of them can speak." She said with a small sigh, taking another drink. Kumoi shook his head. "But you're better than them all. Hell, if I'm not careful that Surgeons Code thing could fuck me up." he responded, his hand on her shoulder. "Hell, you're the best doctor in Konoha! We wouldn't be alive if if it wasn't for you!" "You're great just the way you are." Shina smiled softly and finished off her bottle of sake. "Thanks for the encouragement, Kumoi-kun." She said softly, sliding her bottle back to the bartender. "But the best doctor is in charge of the hospital, and I'm not there, not yet anyways...though my fan club seems to think that I could wink at them and heal all their problems with my insane beauty." She said, leaning her head on Kumoi's arm. "But I'm glad I could keep you guys alive...if I didn't have you all I would've had to commit myself to the nuthouse." She said. Kumoi laughed at Shina's joke. "Hell, if I didn't have you or Yoru, I'd be in the nuthouse as well." he replied, one hand playing with her hair. "Plus, I know the best doctor's in charge of the hospital, she's right here with me." he said, complimenting Shina. "You're one of the best people I know, so don't put yourself down." Shina Hyūga grinned a bit and sighed contently as Kumoi played with her hair, it was one of her little weakness that made her go lax. "Well, thank you so much." She said softly, hugging the man, and then turning her wrist slightly, staring at her watch and her eyes going wide. "Holy crap, its that time already? I need to get home and get some sleep, I've got a long day tomorrow." She said, suddenly bursting out of Kumoi's arms and wrangling her things together. Kumoi nodded, helping her pack her stuff. "Well, if you're going home, can I walk you home? It's the least I can do." Shina blinked in her frenzy, making sure her bag and coat where all together, only to be halted by Kumoi's words. "I mean...sure, yes." She said. "I'll need someone in case the fan club shows up, I mean, I love them, its actually kind of adorable the way they act but I can't bring myself to yell at them." She said, sighing and going arm in arm with Kumoi again. "Let's go." Kumoi smiled as she wrapped her arm with his. It was one of those things that made Kumoi feel...gooey on the inside. Kumoi and she began to walk, and as Shina talked, Kumoi, couldn't help but stare at her for brief periods of time. Oh and did Shina talk, talking about everything from issues in the hospital to the idle gossip about that girl Koko and how she thinks she's is alllll that and a bag of chips. Shina sighed, her house coming into view as they turned the corner. "Thanks for walking me home, Kumoi-kun." She said softly, hugging the man tightly. Kumoi smiled and hugged Shina in return, hugging her just as tightly. As she pulled away, Kumoi smiled, and gave her a kiss on the head. He turned away and began to walk away. "Night, Shina." -Fin-